DNA has been considered as a medium for information storage. See Bancroft et al., Science 293, 1763-1765 (2001). See also, Davis, Art Journal 55, 70-74 (1996); Gustafsson, Nature 458, 703 (2009) and Gibson, Science 329, 52-56 (2010); US 2003/0228611 and WO2014/014991. See also US2010/0099080 and WO2014/014991.